Russia
Russia is a country bordering the east of Europe and in the continent of Asia. Description The rival to the United States of America during the Cold War. Generally very wintry and cold, given some of the position of the country they deal with white nights where the day lasts an interminable long time. Russia has less parahumans and less structured organization than most, so it tends to respond to Endbringer or S-Class threats with military strength more than most other countries. Russian parahumans are forced and conscripted into the military, where they join a squad of soldiers, with the intention of making the soldiers force multipliers for the capes, as they become familiar with their abilities.Heavens 12.5 According to Tanya Engalychev, Russians tend to view American parahumans as similar to the CUI - pushy and looking for control.The way she pronounces with, the subtle error in word choice. She’s English-speaking Russian, not Russian-ethnic American. “I am. The good guys,” Auroch says. “Back home, they think very little with a American superheroes. Like China, the bullies. The thugs. Sneakier than China, but still trying to push a way in.” “Do I look like a thug?” - PRT Quest p67 There is not direct PRT counterpart in russia.There isn't a Russian equivalent to the PRT. If you were moving forward with that, it'd be pretty much pure fanfiction. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles Instead there is a fragmented parahuman culture that mainly keeps the parahumans separated from the rest of society. Russian leaders tacitly encourage infighting among their elite troops, the Elitnaya Armiya, to prevent them taking over.I remembered Contender talking about the Russian cape scene- he’d toured over there in his mercenary work over there. Over there, military and powers were woven into one another. One squad leader with powers or one cape as an adjunct to a squad, adding to their capabilities. Capes were rarely allowed or encouraged to get along. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.4 Military Parahumans are left in positions of paranoid power and don't usually learn to cooperate.“They’re organized in the old Russian style from back in Earth Bet. Squads of soldiers with parahumans in charge. Even down to the armbands and badges. It makes the squads extensions of the parahumans, force multipliers because they know their parahuman and they work with them.” “It’s not the worst idea,” Swansong said. “If you find people you can trust.” “Or forcefully conscript into military service and force into a given squad ... I knew a cape once who was from there,” my dad said. “Joined the New York Protectorate. ... Bunter ... We talked about what it was like over there,” my dad said. “Maybe it applies?” I rubbed the hand-warmer between my hands as I thought. “Capes over there tended to break down into the ones who were conscripted, the ones who became fugitives of the state, the weird middle ground ones- ... Almost always spies or state-supported capes ... -and the villains who were fugitives of the state who managed to establish themselves. The whole dynamic was very anti-parahuman. Setting up capes so they rarely cooperated, each squad was primarily expected to deal with capes, whether they were home-grown or not.” “They’re set up to deal with us,” I said. “Did it work?” Moose asked. “The setup? Yeah. For the specialized task. When they got hit by Endbringers they turned on the people who came to help, though. For later attacks, they didn’t have the help. They ended up trying to use airplanes, tanks… but we’re digressing.” ... “Bunter was a squad leader,” my dad said. “There was a drawback to that setup. The squads end up subservient. Power imbalance. Every cape has their quirks. Preferences, eccentricities.” “Some of us are the sad kind of insane,” Chastity said. “That, yes,” my dad said. “When you surround yourself with people who don’t balance you out, you can spiral. The neuroses get worse, the bad habits get more problematic. Negative personality traits are magnified.” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.5 History Background History largely diverges with the appearance of Scion, who stopped the Cold War.That's essentially it. Scion was stopping raiding groups and paramilitary groups in Africa and the Middle East, and then began to respond to weapon testing in much the same way. Scion shot down one test missile from a country away and then hit the launch facility. This wasn't widely publicized, but it did have ripple effects in terms of culture and America's military spending/focus. Part of Scion's motivation in doing so was to prevent a scenario where the shards couldn't find hosts (for much the same reason, he would have gone out of his way to stop, say, String Theory). Part was Norton's instructions. But the countries basically realized that it wouldn't work. - Comment by Wildbow (archived on Spacebattles) His interference caused the superpowers and their MAD approach to fizzle out.Unlike the major players in the Cold War, the monsters he was thinking about weren’t so rational that they’d stand down with Scion in the picture. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y However in Russia it also caused economic devastation. While initially heavily anti-parahuman, Thinker designed market reforms in the 90s made capes acceptable.In-setting, Scion stopped the Cold War. With the end of the war, there was widespread destitution (one out of every five people had been employed as part of the military/war.). There was perhaps a bigger backlash against parahumans than elsewhere, as a result of Scion's actions and perceptions of parahuman vs. communism. Where the C.U.I. achieved total control over their parahumans, Russia set something of a parahuman vs. human structure in place. Parahumans that might have been mundane elsewhere were driven to scary extremes by the hatred and persecution. The economic reforms that crippled Russia in Aleph's 90s were made to work by a parahuman in government in Bet, and this did a lot to pacify authorities and shift the 'us vs. them' mentality. In the end, the military adopted parahumans to better fight other parahumans, then absorbed them into the greater structure. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles Leading to their incorporation into the military-industrial complex. In a holdover from the soviet era people still turned against their neighbors. These witch hunts were one of the things that led to the formation of Red Gauntlet. “If you help anti-parahuman types like this, they’ll take advantage of your help now and then they’ll try to come after you later. It’s what happened in Russia, when they tried to control the parahuman population.” “I’ve been to Russia. Contracted there. I’ve seen it. The before, the after, the attempts to make parahumans into military. Each one assigned to a squad or special force. Pit against each other. There’s nothing you can tell me about that kind of reality I haven’t touched with all five senses.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.13 Soon though, Behemoth, in his fifth appearance, attacked Moscow,Moscow, June 18th, 1995. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x destroying it. In a paroxysm of xenophobic nationalism the defending forces attacked both the enbringer annd parahumans that arrived to help defend Moscow. Further, before coming to rest in Mordovia, Sleeper was mobile and wandered around in the country.Sleeper roams, but primarily Russia. - Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.5 This helped lead to the political fragmentation of the country. At some unknown point the Elitnaya had to step into the hole left by Red Gauntlet after the mercenaries decided to switch sides in the middle of a war. Initially serving the Russian government as the precursor to what would be the Elitnaya, Red Gauntlet was bought out by the Eritreans in the second Eritrean War for Liberation, and thereafter settled into a role as mercenaries. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles Russia has dealt with major fallout from Endbringers and S-Class both, lack of confidence in the government led to other groups steering the country. Such as the military-industrial complex, the criminal underworld, or parahuman overlords. These same powers make up the power behind the countries foreign policy.Overall, Russia has suffered more at the hands of Endbringers and S-Class threats than most, and it was the lack of faith in the government's ability to protect the people (and the aftermath of losing Moscow) that led to the fall of the U.S.S.R. and rise of other forces. It has less parahumans and less structured organization than most, so it tends to respond to Endbringer or S-Class threats with military strength more than most other national players. Russia leverages the Elitnaya and sometimes Red Gauntlet to participate in conflicts around Europe and Asia, and the military-industrial complex is, well, it's not thriving, but it's not failing either. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles A terrified tentacled Case 53 was dropped in an area in or near russia, there she unintentionally killing many people,“Wait, let me talk,” Sveta said. “I’ve been thinking about this. I talked about this in front of all of you at different times. In the group, and in the room with Victoria. My first clear memories, I was dropped into the middle of a populated area in Russia. I killed a lot of people accidentally. Civilians and army that came after me, and then people from the PRT. I didn’t stop because I found a way to stop. I stopped because they caught me.” "You’ve talked about it,” Ashley said. “Deaths stay with us.” "They’re supposed to stay with us!” Sveta sounded plaintive and outraged at the same time. “This is major. I got each and every one of those names of the people I killed. I learned about them. I know it wasn’t my fault, but…” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.7 her reasons for being placed is unknown.Cauldron capes were explicitly more stable. Case 53s (barring Shamrock, Madison and Dealer C53s) all had a reason for being dropped where they were, with individual programming. - Excerpt from a Reddit comment by Wildbow. Gold Morning Things got even worse Residents *Elitnaya Armiya *Red Gauntlet *The Dno controlled criminal underworld *Independent parahumansI guess you could say there's a fourth group - the other individuals who couldn't be rounded up, tested, or recruited. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles **Sleeper Points of Interest *Moldova is a bubble to contain Sleeper *Moscow is a giant scar from Behemoths visit.As stated in Legend’s pre-battle speech (early in arc 8) there’s almost always grievous losses but they aren’t always the same sort of losses. You have the events that left the world reeling: Lausanne, Hawaii, Kyushu, Newfoundland, Moscow, Sydney. The attacks that left major areas uninhabitable or unrecoverable, with wide-reaching effects on the rest of the country/region/world. In this setting, for example, Japan isn’t a world power and it’s still dependent on international assistance 12 years after Leviathan’s visit to Kyushu. But even there, where do you say, “Ok, that’s the sum total of the damage done”? The disaster at Kyushu, the number of refugees seeking living space/work and the pressures on the rest of Asia’s pacific border might have led to some more unrest and tension. Some friction, some ‘small’ wars, infighting and intermingling. Refugees and immigrants. ... And I should stress that weak points aren’t necessarily just areas which are geographically vulnerable. There’s places where there’s ongoing conflict (like we might point to the middle east over the past decade), places where it takes little effort on the part of the Endbringer to deal maximum devastation (ie. a nuclear power plant, military bases) and spots where a great many resources are invested (be they great minds collected in one place or major projects like Dr. Gramme’s major projects in trying to save the world). - Comment by Wildbow on Colony 15.5 *Saint Petersburg is presumably the new capital, for what that's worth. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries